


Sorry, Blame It On Me

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Masochism, Multiple Personalities, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, Violent Sex, happyyeojinday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yeojin couldn't control herself.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Sorry, Blame It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Are you gonna shoot him or not?” Haseul asked a disheveled Yeojin.

Yeojin was trembling. She had been waiting for this. She wanted to prove her worth. So, why couldn't she do it? Was it because she wasn't ready or was it something else? As Yeojin kept aiming the gun and gathering her thoughts, a gunshot was heard in the basement. The job had been done but it was not her doing.

“I knew it! You're not ready! Now get out of my sight before I fucking kill you! Stop wasting my time!” Haseul screamed angrily at Yeojin after killing the man with just one shot through the head.

“Haseul I-” Yeojin started to say in her defense. Haseul just couldn't possibly understand. There was something inside her, something that terrified her.

“Fucking go!! Get some sleep… I need you fresh and ready for tomorrow!” Haseul yelled at her while she squatted and looked at the body.

Yeojin didn't want to anger Haseul further so she did as she was told. She left. She felt a rush of something she couldn't decipher. Truth was, she did know what it was, she just didn't want to admit it. The feelings she was experiencing frightened her.

xxx

She was a mess. She had blood on her shirt. Haseul had practically blown his brains merely meters away from her. Now, she had all this pent-up energy inside her and Haseul wanted her to sleep? Was she crazy? She would have to do something to distract herself. 

What Haseul didn’t know was that she didn’t shoot because she was afraid of taking a human life. She didn’t do it because she had felt something sinister taking over her. The urge to hurt others. A primal desire to inflict pain. Killing that guy was not just businesses’ for her, she wanted more than just a kill, she wanted to torture him, make him feel pain and then end him like he was an afterthought. 

The agony, the screaming, the look of terror in his face. It had excited her. She liked it too much. Just the mere thought of harming others caused something thrilling inside her and the thought of losing her humanity because of it scared her. 

There was another thing that frightened her, though. Having someone at her mercy aroused her. The lust she had felt when she saw the tears and distress in his eyes, was addicting. She even got hard. She was the boss’s sister. Nobody messed with her but she was certain they would call her a freak if they knew she still had a hard-on. Provoking pain and feeling lust went hand in hand for her.

Yeojin knew that if she had managed to kill him, this longing would know no end. She would become addicted to inflicting pain which would incite her sexual desires. She had fantasized with it so many times but reality was different. Soon, she would cross that line, but not tonight. She promised. However, promises were meant to be broken.

The killing had left her edgy and needy. She had to get laid. She had to get rid of her sexual urges at least. If she didn’t do it, she feared she would take her frustrations on someone, in a violent manner. 

Many amenities came with being the mafia’s boss sister, one of them being women. Easy women. She would have to go to one of their clubs and take it out on some bitch. It embarrassed her that she had to make use of the services she despised so much to relieve herself, but it was necessary.

She started walking fast straight to the club. She was just a block away when she heard a whimper in the distance. She stopped walking and turned around, looking for the source of her distraction. It was dark, really dark, she couldn’t see well but then she heard more whimpering followed by cries. Someone was crying. 

Curiosity took over her. Her release could wait. She wasn’t a bad person. Maybe someone was in need of help? She followed the noise and came to a dark alley. There was a girl. She was hitting the wall with her fists and she could tell she was a student because she was wearing a purple uniform. 

The girl was young, just like her, she thought. Yeojin didn’t go to school. She couldn’t. She was homeschooled, but she guessed they were the same age. She started approaching her but before she reached her shoulder to ask her if she was okay, a gust of wind blew her skirt up. 

Yeojin caught sight of the girl’s panties. They were cute and had little cherries patterns on it. Her cock twitched. She felt her slacks tightening even more. What the fuck was wrong with her? Getting aroused because of the death of a man and now for a random girl who was obviously upset.

Yeojin still wanted to ask the girl if she was alright, so she tried to reach for her when suddenly the girl bent over. Fuck, she thought. The girl’s ass came in contact with her clothed cock. She was screwed. Not only would she be called a freak but also a molester. 

The girl didn’t move, maybe she was stunned by the sudden contact. She stayed bent over. Why the fuck had the girl bent over? Then she saw the reason. There was a letter on the floor. This poor girl just wanted to pick it up and now she had someone’s cock grazing her ass. 

Yeojin panicked. She acted out of instinct and before the girl could scream, she covered her mouth with her hand. “Shhhh. Please, don’t scream. I won’t harm you. I just wanted to know if you were okay…” The girl didn’t move. Yeojin felt that she was scared and that excited her. She wanted to curse herself. Why was her cock acting out? She didn’t have any self-control apparently. Bad thoughts filled her mind. The powerless girl made her feel just like the dead man did. Her vulnerability thrilled her. She wanted her sexually but she also wanted to hurt her. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone.

Yeojin made a decision. She started rubbing herself onto the girl’s ass. The girl started whimpering again. “Shhhh. If you stay quiet, I promise I won’t do anything. Just stay like this. I won’t take much of your time.” Yeojin couldn’t recognize herself. What was she doing? She had let her instincts take over and now she was dry humping a girl whose face she hadn’t even seen. She felt ashamed but lust was stronger.

“Arch yourself a bit more and we will be over soon… I just have to get rid of this. I promise I won’t harm you.” Yeojin felt disgusted. She knew she was feeding her lies. She wouldn’t let her go so easily. The girl kept whimpering but she indulged in what Yeojin told her. She was rubbing her ass onto her cock, following her movements, pleasing her and trusting her word. Poor girl, Yeojin wouldn’t trust herself.

“Ahhh, you feel so good, so good. I really wanted to know if you were okay. I’m sorry, so sorry… but I can’t resist you.” Yeojin was not fooling anyone. She knew this was not enough. She had been hard since the man was captured. She needed more, so much more. This girl would just have to do.

She knew she would have to break her promise. She hated what she was going to do to the girl, but she couldn’t help it. “You’re being a good girl for me. I think you deserve a reward.” Yeojin used her free hand to unbuckle her slacks. Her cock was dripping. She could tell by the stain in her underwear. The girl was quiet now, maybe wondering what was going on. At least she was not screaming. Well, she would be screaming later for sure, Yeojin would make sure of it. She wanted her in tears. 

Yeojin got her cock out and saw it was big, it had never been so big. It was so thick and veiny. Cum was leaking from the tip. It looked monstrous. She got closer to the girl, grabbed her panties and moved them to the side. The girl screamed and was trying to free herself, realizing what was about to happen. If the girl kept moving, it would not be an easy task, Yeojin thought.

Yeojin feared someone would notice the girl’s screams, she was fighting against her. She thought she would get her way and that the girl would just let her. She had to think fast. She took out the pocket knife hidden in her boot and put it on the girl’s neck. “If you scream, it won’t be pleasant. I don’t want to hurt you.” Yeojin was still covering the girl’s mouth and now the blade of her knife was over the girl’s neck. In a swift movement, the girl would be gone if she didn’t cooperate.

The girl got quiet but almost immediately she began whining again. Yeojin saw the droplets of tears falling down the floor. “Try to stay quiet. Don’t make trouble for me.” Yeojin threatened her, pressing the knife a bit more.

Yeojin moved her panties again and grabbed her cock. She wondered if it would be the girl’s first time. She hoped so, she wanted to make it hurt. She wasn’t being thoughtful of anything besides her desire. She positioned her cock in front of the girl’s entrance. It was tight, but also slippery. “Are you wet? Don’t tell me you like this?” Yeojin mocked her. “It’s okay. It’s just a natural reaction after all… Let’s get done with this.” 

Yeojin spat in her hand a good amount of saliva. The girl was wet, yes, but she didn’t know if it was enough. She wanted a smooth entry. If only she had lube. She started rubbing her cock, her hand going up and down, smearing it with her saliva. She pushed it into the girl’s pussy, or so she thought. 

The girl arched her back so hard at the sudden invasion, that she pushed her dick out of her hole. She had only put the tip. What the fuck? And then she noticed. She got the wrong hole. What an asshole she was being. “Sorry, it’s dark here, I didn’t notice.” The girl was livid, she could feel she was getting angry. The thought aroused her, she liked her women feisty.

She tried again. She repositioned her cock into her pussy and gave a slight push. That was it. It was only a little but it felt great. “Ahhh mmmmm so good.” The girl was doing things with her pussy like she was trying to push her out of it. And indeed, she was. She was resisting her, but Yeojin wouldn't have it. She would force her way inside.

“Let’s push some more, this is nothing.” Yeojin got even closer to the girl. Grabbed her more firmly by the neck and then gave a hard push, penetrating her fully. Her penis all the way inside, filling her to the brim. The girl let out a guttural scream and cried even more.

“Fuuuuuckkkkk. You feel so warm inside, so tight... !!” Yeojin stayed inside without moving. Not because she was being nice, she was just overwhelmed by this newfound feeling. She had gotten pussy before, but nothing like this. The girl kept crying and she was now shaking. Yeojin loved her reactions.

Yeojin got her dick out, ready to push it back again and then she saw something staining her cock. Was that blood? Fuck, don’t tell me she is… Was a virgin? “Hey, are you a virgin?” She stupidly asked the girl. The girl gave her a nod and continued crying. Instead of feeling bad for ripping the virginity of some unwilling girl, Yeojin felt delighted, happy at having the opportunity to defile the girl. She felt great. Virgin pussy really was different from abused holes. 

“I- I don’t know what to say. You must think I’m some kind of monster. Maybe I am, but I wasn’t until tonight… I know you don’t care about what I’m telling you but I’m sorry.” And sorry she was, she was so sorry that she pushed her cock again and continued doing it. She wanted the girl to suffer, pound into her until she destroyed her vagina.

Yeojin was so lost into lust, she didn’t care about the consequences. This magnificent feeling was worth all the trouble she would get later on. She let go of the knife and threw it on the floor. She even let go of the girl’s mouth, grabbed her by the hips and hammered away. Despite being somewhat free to defend herself against her abuser, the girl let her. 

“Ahhh mmmm baby… Your pussy is delicious, you’re doing great mmmm I love it so much…” Yeojin was delirious by this point. The girl stopped crying, she was getting used to the feeling of being so full and she couldn’t lie to herself, she was enjoying this a lot. She guessed she was as messed up as her attacker. Maybe, 'he' was right. She was made for this.

Yeojin continued fucking the girl but now her pace was brutal. She was on her tiptoes, changing the angle of her thrusts. The girl was definitely taller than her, so she had to accommodate herself better. The girl was by far really liking her attacker’s thrusts. She could see the blood mixed with cum and sweat dripping from her thighs. She was disgusted. But she was loving the way her attacker's penis dragged along her abused pussy walls and made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Was this supposed to feel good? She asked herself. 

If only she had listened to her father. If only she had left with him. Her mother’s love had not been enough and now her past decisions led her to an alley and just to be sexually assaulted. Her stepfather was right all along. She was just some bitch, made to please others. At least it was not him. She would take anyone but him.

When her parents divorced, she decided to stay with her mother. Her father begged her to go away with him, but she loved her mother too much. She thought her about love and joy but soon the woman she knew as a mother was ruined by the so-called love she had talked to her about. She got married to a man who turned her into an addict. 

She began to suffer in the hands of her stepfather who constantly harassed her. In no time, the disgusting words turned into actions as she began growing up. He got bolder and one day he almost succeeded in raping her. She got away as many times as she could, only to end up being sexually assaulted anyway. The worst thing was that the pleasure and pain she was feeling at the moment, made her forget momentarily about the events that led her to the alley and if she could prolong this lie, she would force her body to take it.

While the girl continued to reminisce about her misery, Yeojin’s movements were getting frantic by the minute. She was going to cum soon. “Baby, baby, I’m going to cum… Would you let me cum in your pussy? Yeojin asked the girl, not really waiting for an answer. “Cum, cum inside me...” The girl answered back. Yeojin stopped. She was astonished. The girl had answered back. 

The girl felt her mind split up. She went to a dark place inside herself and took a seat at the back as an observer. She couldn’t handle it anymore, too much pain, too much suffering. Someone else would have to take over her. She was too weak, she didn’t have the will to live anymore but hopefully, another one could do it for her. She blacked out and accepted her new self.

The girl had already surrendered herself to Yeojin’s abuse, accepting her fate as nothing more than a fuckhole for whoever wanted a piece of her. Yeojin had been the final piece she needed to be broken completely. The necessary trigger to let go and become someone else, someone strong and demanding who wouldn’t take shit for anyone. Long gone was her former self, as she made her new one present. 

“Why did you stop? You just use me, get your way and won’t even make me cum?” The girl bit back at Yeojin. Yeojin was surprised at the girl’s outburst. It didn’t seem fitting with the submissive way she was behaving earlier. 

It didn’t matter, though. She wasn’t here to psychoanalyze the girl but to relieve herself. She lifted the girl grasping her by the hips and, still inside of her, she changed their position. She sat on the floor and moved the girl so her back was facing her while she sat on her lap. She started thrusting up into her. Holding onto her legs and gripping her with so much force that she knew she would leave marks. She was burying herself deeper into her. The girl’s ass hitting her pelvis and then going up again so fast, it burned her. The girl’s hole was spitting away so much cum, Yeojin hoped she would be a squirter.

“Ahhh fuck, you’re destroying my pussy, I hate you so so so so much… But it feels so good, I hate you! I hate you! Fuck me harder!! Make it hurt!! Make me hurt!!” The girl yelled at her incoherently. 

Yeojin was speechless. What had happened? Why did the girl seem like a different person? She got herself a freak, apparently. She kept moving her cock up and down impaling the girl with her thick dick over and over again. Cum gushing from her hole, ruining her panties and also her slacks.

“I’m going to cum…” Yeojin announced. “Make me cum! Make the pain worth it!!” The girl shouted back as she held in a tight grip Yeojin’s penis inside her vagina. 

Yeojin began to rub her clit frantically, hoping that would help the girl achieve her release. Fortunately, it did. The girl started squeezing her cock with her inner walls and she let out a loud moan. She began to squirt all over the place and clenched Yeojin’s cock while doing so. The clenching was the final touch for Yeojin to reach her orgasm and she exploded inside the girl. All the cum dripping down, smearing down her thighs.

But the girl was not finished. She kept rubbing herself onto Yeojin’s cock chasing another orgasm. Yeojin continued rubbing her clit in small circles and the girl was moving at such a fast speed that Yeojin got dizzy. “Ahhh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!” The girl orgasmed again, and a few spurts of cum squirted from her pussy hole while she continued to massage Yeojin’s penis inside her.

Yeojin felt satisfied. She stayed inside the girl and was breathing heavily. She had gotten a sweet pussy and she wished to try it again. She hoped the girl would let her. She had never fucked so roughly before and she had loved every minute of it. 

By now, she knew and now accepted her nature, she was a sadist. She would want more, so much more and she wanted it from this girl. It felt like the girl was the perfect complement for her deranged mind. Maybe they could get to an understanding. 

Unfortunately, soon enough, fantasy was over and Yeojin realized the outcome of her actions. Yeojin had sexually abused some faceless girl. She was a rapist. Absolute trash. Her mind was battling itself. She had tried to keep away for so long and not let her desires take over and tonight, she has lost the battle. She promised herself she wouldn’t and she took it out on an innocent girl. She started crying in frustration. The girl heard her but kept her position, still straddling Yeojin backwards, stuffed with her cock.

“You know, I had the worst day ever. I received some very very bad news, devastating in fact… That’s why I was crying in the alley.” The girl told her. “You took advantage of that, you took me unwillingly, you took my virginity… You raped me.” Yeojin cried some more, ashamed of herself. “You’ve done all this to me and you are the one crying. I can’t believe you! I must be as fucked up as you are but at least I have pride… Pull yourself together... Fuck! You’ve ruined us both. Grow up! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!” Yeojin did as told and stopped crying, she was just hiccupping silently now. The girl still felt good around her cock. She was the worst. She ached for another round.

“I hope you like my face when you see me because I won’t let you get rid of me easily. I’m sore, my pussy feels like fire and I think you did cut my neck a bit. You will take responsibility of me. You may even have gotten me pregnant, what are you going to do about it?” Yeojin knew she would do whatever this girl tells her. She was in her hands now. She wanted her and even if the girl was clearly manipulating her, she would let her. They both were fucked up.

“What do you want me to do?” Yeojin asked the girl. “Tell me your name.” the girl replied. “I’m Yeojin… What’s your name?” The girl laughed. “So casually asking me for my name after stabbing my pussy with that monster cock you got.” Yeojin shuddered. “Yerim, Yerim is my name. Nice to meet you.” Yerim answered with her back still turned. The way she introduced herself sent a shiver down Yeojin’s spine. It was too casual, like her penis hadn't made her bleed minutes before.

What the fuck was going on? Yeojin was starting to feel scared. This girl was on something, definitely. How can someone be raped and be so casual with their attacker? Even if she desired her, she would have to be careful. This girl was crazy. Yeojin didn’t know that it was mostly her fault the girl had become a completely different person.

“Yerim… What do you want me to do?” Yeojin asked her again. She needed to know what the girl planned to do with her. Would she press charges? Would she leave her? Would she stay? 

Yerim finally got off her cock, not before squeezing it some more and smiling devilishly, still hiding her face. Yeojin moaned, already missing the feeling of Yerim’s pussy. “You will take me to your place and we will fuck some more until I’m completely satisfied and you are so tired that your cock hurts as much as my pussy… I want you aching so much that you regret getting involved with me...” Yerim answered back nonchalantly while finally turning around and revealing her face. 

When Yeojin saw Yerim’s face, her cock twitched, yet again. Yerim noticed. “So, I see you like my face. Good to know, you will be seeing it until you die… Yours isn’t bad either. You look like a baby!... Cute! Our kids will be gorgeous!” Yerim told her with a big smile on her face. She was like the sun, she shined too bright. It was blinding her. Yeojin let out an awkward smile when she saw her smiling but now that she thought about it, there was something ominous in that smile. She felt creeped out. Oh boy, what had she gotten herself into? This girl was nuts, cute nuts but nuts either way. Well, at least she wouldn’t tell she was a rapist, would she?

“Mmmm Yerim... I know this will sound weird mmm but are you alright?” Yeojin asked sheepishly. “I’ve never been better… Now, let’s go home.” Yerim answered her. Home? What the fuck? Yeojin was fucked for sure. She didn’t know what she had gotten herself into.

“Yerim… don’t you have a place to go? Family?” Yeojin asked her. “Family? You’re my family now Yeojin. Aren’t we girlfriends already? My mom told me to stay pure until I found true love and then I could give myself only to my beloved. Mmmm so technically if I have given myself to you, you’re my beloved, so we’re girlfriends.” Yes. Yeojin was fucked, but hell, this Yerim girl was hot and she was kind of perfect for her. A gorgeous basket case. She could play along.

What Yeojin would find out some time later into their relationship, was that despite Yerim's quirkiness, she was not wrong. That fated day, Yerim had lost her family. When she came home after school, she found her mother hanging from the ceiling with a suicide note at her feet. That had been the letter she had been reading at the alley after finally running away from her home and leaving her abusive stepfather behind. 

Then, Yeojin found her and fucked her up literally but from that encounter, something blossomed. Something that people may think was sick and twisted but they eventually decided to call love. And how it could not be love when Yeojin gifted Yerim for their first anniversary her stepfather’s head on a silver plate, literally yet again. Yeojin would do anything to make her princess happy.

“That’s right baby, we’re girlfriends now... So, we go back to my place and spend the night with some loving?” Yeojin playfully told her, accepting that she was in for the ride of her life. This girl was just what she needed and she was thankful. 

“That sounds perfect, my love!... Carry your princess, I can’t walk in this state...” Yerim replied amusingly. “Okay, baby! Let’s go!” Yeojin got up, arranged herself, and lifted Yerim, carrying her in the way you would do a bride before her wedding night. Well, they already had their wedding night for sure, but they would have a formal one in the future too.

Yeojin walked away carrying Yerim and wondered what mess had she gotten herself into. What would happen to Yerim? What would happen to her? Will they be okay? And most importantly… How the hell will she be fucking all night long and then be on time for the mission tomorrow? Well, she could worry about it later, she guessed. 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
